


last christmas

by reinacadeea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Unspecified ski location, no sex even though they are stuck in a sex cabin, robronsecretsanta, sex cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinacadeea/pseuds/reinacadeea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron, working at a ski resort, saves poor Robert and gets stuck in a snow storm. Very loosely based on wham's 'last christmas'. </p>
<p>For the robronsecretsanta 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	last christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheonSugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/gifts).



-

A year ago

"Do you want a drink?" Aaron asks awkwardly. 

The surly blond bloke is resting his arm against his chest and his admittedly long limbs are hidden behind ski wear. "Painkillers," he says. 

Aaron looks at the tiny ski cabin they're stuck in. He's already done a tour of the kitchen and bathroom and found no painkillers. "We've not got any," he says. "But the liquor cabinet's full. Same thing as painkiller, innit?" 

The bloke narrows his eyes. "Go on then." 

He wants to tell the guy they are stuck for the night, that the fog and snow outside is too thick and it's lucky Aaron even had the keys to this place. He gets his own outerwear off, putting them in the corner to dry and hands the bloke a bottle of whisky and a chipped mug. 

"No ice?" the bloke asks. 

"You wanna go outside?" Aaron says sarcastically and the bloke frowns annoyed. 

Aaron lets the silence settle while he struggles with the fire, watching out of the corner of his eyes. 

"We're stuck for the night, aren't we?" 

Aaron nods. 

"Give us your name, then? Mine's Robert." 

"Aaron. How's your arm?" 

Robert moves his wrist a little, frowns a little at the pain, but doesn't complain quite as much as when Aaron had come by, winging to his little party that he absolutely needed an x-ray and the others should just drive on without him. "It's not that bad," he says, confirming Aaron's suspicions.

"Keep it still though. I'll fix you a bandage if you take off some clothes," Aaron says and Robert's eyebrows go up in a wicked smile. 

"Trying to get me naked?" 

"Obvs," Aaron deadpans. 

They get steadily more drunk throughout the night, boundaries loosening up with alcohol and no food, well stale biscuits from the cupboard. The storm rages on outside. 

"We call it the Love Shack," Aaron reveals, giggling while pointing in the general direction of the cabin. "The key goes on round." 

"Really?" Robert says, eyes suddenly hooded and dark. 

"Last bloke I brought up here was some Norwegian," Aaron says. "Dead fit." 

"Bloke?" Robert asks. 

Aaron tilts his head and suddenly realised how close they are. "Problem?" 

"No," Robert says and kisses him. 

Not a problem then.

He wakes to the ringing of a phone and he startles awake, groaning when he moves too quick, hangover startlingly painful. Robert is naked beside him, long glorious limbs warm and placid still half-way tangled with Aaron. 

He grabs after the phone. "Chrissie?" 

Aaron wants it to be Robert's sister, but he vaguely remembers something about Robert's sister being called Victoria. 

When Robert is done talking, he gives Aaron a guilty look, sat up in bed. "Sorry. My wife..." 

"Wife," Aaron groans. 

"I'm sorry, Aaron," Robert says and he's got no shame, having the audacity to look guilty. 

Aaron laughs. "Forget it. Holiday hook-up. It's been done before." 

Robert sighs. "Right." 

The storm has gone down significantly in the time they've been drinking (and stuff) and they barely speak while Aaron helps Robert into the ski booths and onto his skis. Their track down the mountain is slow, but lit with very early morning sun. 

Robert is panting in pain by the time they make it down. "I'm sorry, all right?" 

Aaron shrugs. "Get it checked, yeah? It's no bother. Not really." 

They shake hands and Robert slides down the slope to what Aaron assumes is the wife waiting beside a big black car. 

He sighs at himself and puts it out of his mind. 

-

Now

They've got a shoddy little Christmas tree in the living room with decorations that look about thirty years old hanging on its branches. 

"Have you even met Vic's brother?" Aaron asks. 

Adam shakes his head no. "No, but apparently his wife chucked him out and he's got half her company's worth of money and no place for Christmas. Vic took pity on him." 

"Her company?" Aaron says, smirking. 

"Vic says he's a bit ruthless," Adam says with a shrug. 

The door opens behind them, letting in the cool air from outside. 

He's done this for three winters now, lived this sort of life with Adam and this winter with Vic, and he's discovered that some people come back year after year. He does not expect Robert, the tall bloke with the dodgy wrist he spent one very unforgettable snowstorm with last year. The one with the wife. 

He laughs and Robert looks at him, eyes going up in surprise. 

Adam turns away from greeting his girlfriend and gives him a strange look. 

"Funny text message," Aaron explains himself and decides he's well shot of Vic's brother, leaving them to their introductions and hiding in his own room. 

When it's time for dinner, he begs off and agrees to go with the two Danish blokes they are also rooming with. He drinks a bit more than he should and laughs at Rasmus failing to pull and Viktor get shot down by his ex-girlfriend again. 

"You're both pathetic," he tells them in the way home. 

"You are not doing better," Viktor says. 

Aaron snorts. "Wasn't trying, were I." 

Robert corners him the next morning in the bathroom with his mouth full of toothpaste and half-way dressed. Aaron mentally congratulates himself for being fit when Robert's eye rake over his tight-fit shirt, pants and bare legs. 

"Wft ya wan?" he asks. 

"Go on a date with me," Robert says and doesn't even face it as a question. Bastard. 

Aaron spits the toothpaste out. "No. Why are you even here?" 

"Vic kept going on about her boyfriend's best mate Aaron," Robert says with a shrug. "I put two and two together." 

"You've got balls for..." 

"Yeah, I do," Robert says, smirking. "I'm not married any longer. Go out with me." 

Aaron narrows his eyes. 

"Please?" Robert says and Aaron sighs. 

"You used to getting what you want?" he asks. 

Robert comes closer, bending his head down a bit so they're almost equal height. "I am," he whispers. 

Aaron lets himself being backed against the sink, feeling his pulse quicken when Robert aligns their bodies. He can feel Robert's breath, the smell of mentol clear which means he probably brushed his teeth before ambushing Aaron. 

Aaron surges forward and connects their lips, running his hands around Robert's waist and feeling Robert's hands coming up to frame his face, making their kiss more passionate. "Fine," he says between kisses. "But only if you do that thing with your tongue again." 

Robert laughs against his lips. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as reinacadeea as well. Come say hi


End file.
